


See You Soon

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, Canon-Typical Violence, Comas - Freeform, Cuddles, Fix-It, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Eddie sacrificed himself to save the world, now all that's left is to pick up what's left behind. Companion for "Kiss Me Goodbye"





	See You Soon

The shared symbiote between the two men caused 2 unforeseen consequences. The first was due to how they split a symbiote down the middle, all communication done to said symbiote was shared between them, very quickly becoming just a conversation between the three of them. 

 

The second consequence was that physical separation was nearly impossible. When a distance was too far between them the men became very aware of it, feeling like it was cold and painful where the other man was. 

 

How that transitioned to them sharing a bed? That was all them. They decided to do that all on their own, the symbiote having very little to do with that decision. 

 

That also came to result in pain being translated as well. 

 

Leading to Agent Anti Venom looking for Eddie desperately as the world was on fire. The connection was thinning very rapidly.  

 

‘ _ I love you Eddie’  _ flooded in through the connection. Flash ran as fast as he could, taking advantage of the symbiote ability to breath through osmosis. Panic made his adrenaline spike as everything burned around him. 

 

Finally, he hit the epicenter of the blaze. A furnace. Eddie held back the flames with a furnace door. Flames still shot out of it but the worst of it had been contained. At the cost of the man lying at the foot of the door. He could smell the burnt hair and the singed skin. The symbiote was practically liquid against the floor, flowing away from Eddie like a bloodstain. Flash grew quiet as knelt down, careful of the symbiote slowly concealing itself. Eddie's skin was peeling and his bone was exposed in places. 

 

“Ed, c'mon. You saved the world again, just open your eyes.” Flash whispered as he put Eddie's head on his lap, hand cradling his neck to keep him there. The icy cold of separation flooded his nerves, causing his anti-venom symbiote to ripple against his skin.

 

“Eddie, please…” Flash's voice cracked and he ran his thumb over his cheek. There was a small movement of his chest as he weakly took on air manually. A small smile of relief appeared on Flash's ace. 

 

The symbiote for venom thickened into something living and wrapped around Eddie, slowly, causing small noises to escape him. 

 

“Eddie, I'm gonna pick you up ok?” Flash whispered. Eddie gave no response but the symbiote was slowly repairing the damage done to him and he was breathing. Flash put one arm under his knees and the other on his back, letting his head come to rest under Flash's chin. “ I got you.” Flash whispered and placed a small kiss on his forehead before the Anti Venom symbiote covered his face. 

 

The anti-venom symbiote didn't hurt the other anymore, the drugs heavily diluted but the mixing of the symbiote. Flash began to mentally chant every prayer he could think of, every time breaking down more and more to just ‘please don't let him die.’ 

 

‘ _ I'm trying not to.’  _ the symbiote sobbed. Skin slowly sealed back closed. 

 

The fire from around them made the symbiote cry and bend around Eddie. Flash could only walk out of the rubble, on the asphalt outside. Spider-Man waited outside for them, quiet for once. Flash willed the mask away from his face, light blondish-red hair stuck to his forehead. 

 

“Well, they saved the world. Again. I think this makes them a full hero.” Flash spoke lowly, every insult and manipulation from Peter flowing by in his mind. Every moment from spider turned bitter and Flash gave him a look devoid of all worship, of all joy. Flash's eyes were empty of all happiness that was once brimming in his eyes when he looked at Spider-Man. “I’m gonna save my hero, which is more than you can do.” 

 

Flash made one call. Reed Richards got a plane ready immediately but wasn't thrilled at Flash's passenger. 

 

Flash didn't sit in a chair, choosing to sir leaning against a wall, curled around Eddie, talking to him. The burns had largely faded, but he wouldn't open his eyes, he was still breathing, but that was an automatic reaction. His hair was gone, but the skin was blemish free. There were muscles there, not as big as they used to be, ever since he moved in with Flash he had no need to stress weightlift. His head shifted so the forehead was in the place where Flash's neck and shoulder met. The symbiote sank beneath Eddie’s skin to recover, staying quiet. Flash was so focused on protecting Eddie, he forgot where he was for a second. 

 

He flinched when Mr. Fantastic took Eddie to put him on a stretcher. 

 

“if anyone but you asked us to do this, we would refuse.” Mr. Fantastic said looking away from Flash. 

 

“Because of what he's done? Yeah, I get that.” Flash gritted his teeth. “at least we're honest about what we do.” 

 

“Mr. Thompson, I know you're upset with what has happened, but please don't insult those who will help you.” Richards sighed. “We have clothes here because for some reason heroes think this is a clinic. Go grab some and take a shower. He'll be put in a bed.” 

 

Flash walked away Mr. Fantastic counting to control his temper.

 

* * *

 

Peter Parker knew he was a terrible friend. He was rude, sarcastic, and angry. He knew how close to personality he was to both Eddie and Flash. The symbiote had a very specific taste like that. 

 

He ignored Flash during his coma, kept a very important secret, his identity, from him. There were bad jokes, he missed important dates, and now it's been weeks since he saw flash and Eddie, since the fight with Knull. 

 

And here he was, in the Baxter building, in Eddie's room looking at Eddie and Flash sleeping, Flash with his head on Eddie's chest. Flash was gripping onto Eddie's shirt, shivering, even while under a blanket. 

 

Mr. Fantastic looked at the two men with a distant expression. 

 

“Dr. Richards how is Eddie.” Peter walked out, not looking at the other man. 

 

“...physically fine, but his body thinks he's dying.” Mr. Fantastic answered. “and Flash feels every moment.”

 

“what happens if Eddie's mind kills him?” Peter asked. 

 

Mr. Fantastic sighed. “wherever Eddie goes Flash is soon to follow.”

 

Peter sighed and looked back at his friend.

 

* * *

 

Flash woke up to a chest that stopped moving. Immediately he pushed himself up. 

 

“Eddie.” he immediately whispered in the other’s ear. There was no response he said it louder, moving up and cradling his face, numbly taking note of golden beard growing in. A wheeze left his mouth. 

 

Flash screamed for Dr. Richards and felt for a pulse, it was weak, but there. 

 

“Edward Charles Allen Brock. You will open your eyes or so help me I will open them for you.” Flash's voice cracked as he placed his head on Eddie's chest. The cold from the bond melted between them, burning into permanence. 

 

Flash looked up in shock and still saw Eddie's eyes close. Of course, warmth melted into dread as grief filled him, memories of a funeral that never happened and pain of an illness that wasn’t really there. 

 

“it's just a bad dream. Wake up!” Flash whispered as the symbiote finally came out of Eddie's chest. 

 

“ _ too far into the nightmares, can't get him _ .” The symbiote cried. 

 

“bring me in. Let me go get him.” Flash looked at Eddie on the bed with concern. 

 

The symbiote looked up at him. A tense second passed and Flash heard the Fantastic Four running towards them. Finally, the symbiote nodded and Flash's eyes rolled into his head, his body going slack against Eddie, still hanging on. 

  
  
  


Flash was standing in a graveyard. He stood in his Agent Venom armor. Tombstones stretched on for miles the whole sky seemed gray. There was no wind, no animal sounds. The grass had long turned brown with death and loss. The only sounds Flash could hear was his own heartbeat and 5he sound of a man coughing. Flash followed the sound to see Eddie. 

 

The man had lost all muscle mass and was gripping onto Flash's tombstone like it was a lifeline. 

 

“Ed…” Flash's voice was gentle as he noticed the silver gun poking out of Eddie's pocket. “Ed this isn't real.”

 

“bullshit. I failed. the red goblin killed you. You bled out on me.” Eddie refused to look at Flash and he began coughing again. Red liquid landed on the tombstone. 

 

“Eddie wake up. This isn't what happened.” Flash placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder and pulled him back, a full beard on his face. Flash touched it and pulled him away from the tombstone. Eddie closed his eyes to avoid looking at him.

 

“I lost you. I lost our other, I've lost everything.” He whispered through his tears. 

 

“No you didn't, but I'll lose you if you don’t open your eyes,” Flash whispered and sat down, the symbiote melting away from his face. Eddie shook his head but buried it in the crook of Flash’s neck. “I'm right here. You were hurt and the symbiote went to make you better, you haven't woken up since the fire. The bond was shut down in the effort to heal. It's gonna be ok.” Flash cradled Eddie's neck. 

 

“did I save the world?” He whispered.

 

Flash nodded. “now let's save you.” 

 

Eddie chuckled bitterly. “That's the first bit of good news since the fire.” 

 

“so you'll open your eyes?” Flash asked, running fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

 

Eddie pulled away from Flash's neck and opened his eyes. 

 

“There he is.” Flashed smiled. “c'mon let's get you awake.” Flash leaned down and met Eddie’s lips. Eddie hesitated before rising up into the kiss. Teeth were introduced as the symbiote slipped from Flash back to Eddie. Flash pulled away to see that he had been pinned beneath the original Venom. The men sat in silence for a moment before Eddie sighed. “I think I'm waking up.” 

 

* * *

 

It was like being flung backward onto a metal wall at full speed. Flash flinched awake as he looked back up to Eddie, whose eyes were glassy but open. 

 

“you're awake!” Flash grinned, tears of relief falling down his face. He placed another kiss on Eddie. “don’t do that again.” 

 

“I'll try not to.” Eddie smiled. Flash just hugged him. “You almost died. I felt you almost die.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“was it worth it?” Flash whispered. 

 

“To save you? Anything.” 


End file.
